cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fortune Teller
Other names The fortune teller goes by several different names. I'm suggesting that other names be redirected here when found. --StarGeek 12:23, 22 August 2006 (PDT) Power Set http://www.nofuture.org.uk/coh/powersets/Mission_Pets/The_Fortune_Teller / DisplayName : "P2067116561" "The_Fortune_Teller" // DisplayShortHelp : "P868289506" "The Fortune Teller" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Mental Blast // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P2707916763" "Ranged, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Target -Recharge" // Power Help Text : "P915789469" "This basic attack does moderate Psionic damage, and can slightly reduce a target's attack speed. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Fast" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P3199664469" "The Mental Blast has slowed your Attack rate." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P458129897" "Your {PowerName} rips the mind of {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of psionic damage and Slows his attack speed!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P2929122759" "{PlayerSource} blasts you with a {PowerName} for {Damage} points of Psionic damage and slows your attack speed!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Subdue // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P3146510421" "Subdue" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P1801592273" "Ranged, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe Immobilize" // Power Help Text : "P4272063715" "Subdue deals moderate Psionic damage and may leave the targeted foe Immobilized for a brief time. Immobilized foes cannot move but can still attack. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Moderate" // DisplayTargetShortHelp : "P368684123" "Immobilize" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P902449338" "You have been Subdued and are being held immobile." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P2273167202" "You blast {PlayerDest} with your {PowerName} for {Damage} points of damage and attempt to Immobilize him!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P2333528183" "{PlayerSource} blasts you with his {PowerName} for {Damage} points of damage and attempts to Immobilize you!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Psychic Scream // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P3056948712" "Psychic Scream" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P301762502" "Ranged (Cone), Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe -Recharge" // Power Help Text : "P3095381109" "This howl of Psionic energy resonates in the minds of all foes within its conical area of effect, inflicting moderate damage. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Slow" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P3982417829" "The Psychic Scream has reduced your Attack rate." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P819825319" "You blast {PlayerDest} with your {PowerName} for {Damage} points of damage and Slow him!" // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Telekinetic blast // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P2189696721" "Telekinetic blast" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P2663199646" "Ranged, Moderate DMG(Smash/Psionic), Foe Knockback" // Power Help Text : "P634414874" "You can use Telekinesis to Blast a targeted foe with the power of your mind. This attack deals Smashing and Psionic damage, and can knock your opponent back. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Moderate" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3733287903" "You blast {PlayerDest} to the floor and deal {Damage} points of smashing damage with your {PowerName}." // Effect VictimHit Message : "P4217960796" "{PlayerSource} blasts you with his {PowerName} for {Damage} points of damage!" // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3879679247" "You blast {PlayerDest} to the floor and deal {Damage} points of psionic damage with your {PowerName}." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Mesmerize // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P3745657044" "Ranged, Moderate DMG(Psionic), Foe Sleep" // Power Help Text : "P3150892177" "Mesmerize painfully assails a target with psychic energy, rendering him unconscious. The target will remain asleep for some time, but will awaken if attacked. Damage: Moderate, Recharge: Moderate" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P2909147384" "You have been Mesmerized and cannot act." // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P1271393123" "Your {PowerName} enraptures {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of Psionic damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P3484838227" "{PlayerSource} enraptures you for {Damage} points of Psionic damage with his {PowerName}." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Dominate // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Effect AttackerHit Message : "P3628030904" "You Dominate {PlayerDest} for {Damage} points of Psionic damage!" // Effect VictimHit Message : "P310874651" "{PlayerSource} Dominates you for {Damage} points of Psionic damage." // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Power : Confuse // -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- // Display Name : "P1116895679" "Confuse" // Power Mouse-Over Text : "P3576454646" "Ranged, Target Confuse" // Power Help Text : "P94233279" "You can Confuse an enemy, forcing him to believe his friends are not who they appear to be. If successful, the enemy will ignore you and attack his own allies. If you Confuse someone before he has noticed you, your presence will continue to be masked. You will not receive any Experience Points for foes defeated by a Confused enemy. Recharge: Moderate" // DisplayTargetHelp : "P2584848323" "You have been confused and may attack an incorrect target."